newyorkfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Billy Milano
thumb|300px|S.O.D. – Band, 1985 (Billy ist 2. von links) thumb|right|300 px Billy Milano (geb. 1964) aus der Bronx war eine der Hauptfiguren in der New Yorker Hardcore- und Metal-Szene. Er wurde ab 1985 mit S.O.D. in der Crossover- und Thrash Metal-Szene bekannt. Später war er mittelprächtig mit M.O.D. unterwegs und heute ist er ein Oldie der Szene. *Interview – ( min) - im Hotelzimmer, zum 1989er M.O.D.-Album Billy Milano wurde ähnlich wie Peter Steele kritisiert für einige seiner provokanten diskriminierenden Texte. Er war ein Kumpel, wie auch die Band Agnostic Front. S.O.D. → Hauptartikel: S.O.D. S.O.D. für Stormtroopers of Death wurde Ende 1984 in New York als Jam- und Fun-Projekt der Speed- und Thrash Metal-Band Anthrax gegründet. Scott Ian, Dan Lilker, damals schon bei Nuclear Assault (später auch Brutal Truth) haben mit Billy 1985 ein legendäres Album gemacht. Konzerte gab es nur alle Jubeljahre, aber 1999 sind sie für ein zweites Album zusammengekommen. 1. Album – Speak English or Die thumb|200px|S.O.D. – Speak English or Die Das Debütalbum Speak English or Die wurde im Juli 1985 aufgenommen und kam im August heraus. *Crossover – 21 Tracks in nur 29:41 min – 30. August 1985 bei Megaforce Records. Das Album besteht fast nur aus Highlights, ganz besonders stach die unglaubliche Gitarre hervor. Das war der bisher fetteste Thrash-Gitarrensound speziell bei schleppenden Parts. Dazu kam der schnelle Hardcore-Gesang. *'March of the S.O.D.' – (audio, 1:27 min) *'Milano Mosh' – (audio, min) 2. Album – Bigger Than the Devil thumb|200px|S.O.D. – Bigger Than the Devil Das zweite Album Bigger Than the Devil wurde im ... 1999 aufgenommen und kam im Mai heraus. *Crossover – 25 Tracks, 39:33 min – 18. Mai 1999 bei Nuclear Blast Records. Es sind tatsächlich alle Vier noch einmal zusammengekommen. *'Bigger Than the Devil' – (audio, 2:33 min) - der Gesang: etwas wie später Max Cavalera M.O.D. M.O.D. für Method of Destruction wurde von Billy direkt im Anschluß an S.O.D. gegründet, weil er natürlich irgendwie weiter machen wollte. Seine Mitstreiter wechselten stetig. Bis 2007 hat M.O.D. sieben Alben veröffentlicht. Von 1997 bis 2001 war die Band aufgelöst, ebenso 2008 bis 2013, dann gab es wieder erste Konzerte drüben in Texas. *1987 – U.S.A. For M.O.D. – 1. Album *1988 – Surfin’ M.O.D. – Mini-Album - mit Spoken Words *1989 – Gross Misconduct – 2. Album *1992 – Rhythm of Fear – 3. Album *1994 – Devolution – 4. Album *1996 – Dictated Aggression – 5. Album *2003 – The Rebel You Love to Hate – ein Fun-Album *2007 – Red, White & Screwed – 7. Album *2017 – Busted, Broke & American – 8. Album - das soll das finale Albu sein 1. Album – U.S.A. for M.O.D. Das Debütalbum U.S.A. for M.O.D. war ein würdiger Nachfolger zu Speak English or Die. Es wurde im ... 1987 aufgenommen und kam im ... heraus. *Crossover – 23 Tracks, 42:02 min – ... 1987 bei Megaforce Records. U.S.A. for M.O.D. ... Anschließend kam 1988 das überraschende Mini-Album Surfin' M.O.D., wobei Seite A eine Variante von Seite B ist, nämlich ohne die gesprochene Handlung zwischen den Liedern. Mit etwa 20 Minuten Musik geht es als Mini-Album durch. *'Thrash or be Thrashed' – (audio, 0:51 min) - super 2. Album – Gross Misconduct Das zweite M.O.D.-Album Gross Misconduct wurde zwischen August und Oktober 1988 aufgenommen und kam im ... 1989 heraus. *Crossover – 15 Tracks, 37:59 min – ... 1989 bei Megaforce Records. Gross Misconduct hat einige starke Tracks, ist aber eigentlich nicht mehr kult. *'Theme' – (audio, 2:06 min) - nett Kategorie:Künstler Kategorie:Metal